The Tux and The Dress
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: A sequel of 'Happy Anniversary.' This idea also come to me when I was watching Mozart and The Whale.
1. Upcoming Party

One day, Leah and Carley were lying around in Carley's house with nothing to do. They were watching TV and eating food when they were hungry as the day went by, Leah was on her laptop looking at stuff online. Then she saw something that looked interesting.

"Hey," Leah said.

"What?" Carley wondered.

"It says here, that there's gonna be a mask party a few blocks to where Forbidden Planet is," Leah said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Right here. See? It starts around 7 p.m." Carley gets up and walks to where Leah was looking at her laptop to read it. "People who are between the ages of eighteen and up can come. Free food, beverages, games, and music. All we have to do is show someone some identity about how old we are."

"So, it seems," Carley said sitting beside Leah.

"You wanna go?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because of my night blindness. I can't see very well because of it."

"So?" Leah said finishing her sandwich, "It's a perfect place to dance and just have a good time. It says here we can dress up too in whatever we want."

"Really."

"Yeah. Besides, you're not going to this dance alone," Leah replied laying her head on Carley's shoulder, "I'll be there to help you out and stuff."

Carley lightly smiled at her friends persistance which was the truth. Leah is her best friend and she really wanted to go the dance. But... "But what if people stare at me?"

Leah sighed. "So? Let 'em stare. It's not like they'll say anything. And even if they do, they're just not acting their age. They're dumbasses if they laugh. Besides, they won't know who you are, anyway."

Carley didn't say anything for a while as Leah looked up at her with a pleading look in her dark brown eyes. Making Carley sigh in annoyance, Leah heard Carley say, "Curse you and your random kindness. I'll go."

"Yes!" Leah cheered pumping her fist in the air, "I can't wait to go! Dancing with my best friend, talking, and free food to boot! The food better be good, too. But either way, it's gonna be awesome!"

Carley smiled. "Don't you think about anything besides food?"

"Yeah. It's just that when it comes to huge parties, some of the food isn't that good. I've had a few bad experiences with that, trust me," Leah said as the two sat on the couch watching some more TV.

"Some people can't cook," Carley said.

"I know. And that's what annoys me the most sometimes," Leah said as the two continued to watch TV for a while longer before Leah got up and and said that she'd be right back to Carley.

"Where are you going?" Carley wondered.

"To get a tux. It's for the dance tonight."

"The tuxes around her aren't very mandable. I know a place where you can get a good suit that won't give out on you," Carley said.

"Where?"

"Follow me." Carley takes Leah by the hand before walking her into her room.

"Uh, why are we in your room?"

"Give me a minute." Carley runs to her bed and pulls out a dark blue and purple glowing wristband.

"Cool wristband," Leah said in amazement.

"Here, put this on," Carley said as Leah did she was told and put the glowing wristband on her right arm where four others are.

"Okay. So, now what?"

"Now, say, 'Openus'."

"Uh...Openus?" And when Leah said that, there were a while light that surrounded her and Carley. Leah covered her eyes from the bright light as when the light dimmed down, Leah saw rubbed her eyes and saw that she wasn't in Carley's house anymore.

They were in a dark purple colored castle where different creatures were walking by. Leah was surprised to see this as she gasped in amazement. "Woah!! What is this place?"

"You know that place I was telling you about that I created two years ago in college?" Carley said.

"Yeah."

"Well, this...is Aria."

"Really?" Leah said as Carley smiled and nodded her head at her friends excited expression on her face, "This is awesome!"

'I knew she'd like it if I showed it to her. I just didn't know the wristband would work so well with Leah the first try,' Carley thought, 'But I can see that she's more childish than me when she sees something new.' Then Carley saw her alter-ego Ogre Child walking out of the castle with a calm smile one hf face.

"Hello, Your Highness," Ogre Child said bowing who saw Leah staring at what the ogre knight was doing.

"And this is-"

"Yes. This is Ogre Child: My Alter-ego," Carley said as Leah saw that Ogre Child was wearing her dark purple suite of armor with sweat running down her face from training. Her black hair was also tied in a ponytail, "And Ogre Child, this is my best friend Leah. The one I've been talking to you and Jen about."

"Nice to meet you," Ogre Child said.

"Nice to meet you, too," Leah shyly said to the knight.

"You're the second human I've ever seen with a strong aura like Carley-sama here," Ogre Child said.

'Strong Aura?' Leah inwardly wondered, "Uh, thank you?"

"What brings you here on a nice day like today, Your Highness?" Ogre Child wondered.

"Leah and I are going to a dance and Leah here needs a good tuxedo," Carley told her.

"I see. Well, lucky for you, I have some fabric that you might like. I can also make you a suite myself," Ogre Child told Leah.

"You can?"

"Yes. I was able to make Jen a tux when we were running late for a funeral."

"Oh. Okay. But the party's in." Leah looks at her watch before saying, "Five hours from now."

"Don't worry. I'll be finished earlier than that. Now, come with me," Ogre Child takes Leah into the castle with Carley behind them.


	2. The Finished Clothes

In Ogre Child's room, Ogre Child was measuring Leah's for her tuxedo for the dance coming up. Ogre Child was a little surprised at how tall Leah was for her age as she pulled out the different fabrics the blue-skinned knight had. Ogre Child had black, dark purple, dark red, dark blue, and green.

Leah picked dark blue which was her favorite color.

While the Leah was waiting, Carley went to get a dress she wanted to wear for the dance that she liked in her room. Leah was in her room with her waiting for her friend to come out of the changing room she was in who wore a long white long sleeved shirt and socks.

"I can't believe you're gonna wear a tux to the dance," Carley said, "People are going to think of your as a boy instead of a girl."

"I don't care. I have a friend named Karen who wore a tux on her birthday," Leah said laying on Carley's bed.

"She did?"

"Yeah. It was cool. I always wanted to wear a tux, but my mom kept telling me 'no'. So wanted to wait and wear one where she wasn't around to tell me to take it off."

"What about your dad?" Carley wondered.

"He wouldn't care. He said that I'm nineteen and I can wear whatever I want," Leah replied looking at her while shirt, "I wonder why these shirts are long when you someone's about to wear a tux, anyway?"

"Who knows," Carley said who was still fishing in her closet to find what dress to wear, "I still can't believe I'm going to a dance with people I don't even know with you."

"Yeah. But it's free, and you can't pass an offer like this," Leah told her dark and red-haired friend. She looked up at the ceiling with a calm look on her face while Carley continued to change into different dresses in the changing room. Ogre Child then called Leah to come into her room who got up from Carley's bed and went into Ogre Child's room.

"Okay. You're here," Ogre Child said pulling out Leah's finished tuxedo. It was a dark blue one that Leah requested along with it looking to fit her, and having black dark blue shoes to match. "It's finally ready."

"Wow! It looks amazing!!" Leah gasped in awe as Ogre Child handed her the tux, "Thank you. I'm gonna try this on right now." Leah walks into a different room to see if the clothes fit her. And they did. Very well, in fact as Leah walked out of the room she was in for Ogre Child to see who smiled at her good work.

"It looks really nice on you, Leah," The blue-skinned ogre knight said making Leah smile hearing that.

"Thank you. I wonder if Carley's done changing," Leah said.

"She may be done," Ogre Child replied as Leah was about to walk out of the room and see if her friend was ready for the dance until she felt Ogre Child put a hat on the dark brown-eyed girl's head, "Huh?"

"It's a hat that's matching your tux," Ogre Child said with a smile on her face as Leah walked out of the room after saying 'Thank you' again to her.

* * *

In Carley's room, Leah called out to Carley and asked if she was done changing who said that she would be in another minute. Leah said 'okay' who sat on Carley's bed and waited by listening to her mp3 player. The dark brown haired teen saw Ogre Child come in to see if Carley was done and saw that she wasn't.

"How long do you guys have until the party starts?" Ogre Child asked.

"About another hour. We still have time to get back to Carley's house and get what we need before leaving," Leah said as Ogre Child was wondering what Leah had in her hand, "Oh, this? It's an mp3 player. Don't you guys have any here?"

"No. Not like this. Can I listen?"

"Yeah. Here," Leah said giving Ogre Child her mp3 player who was listening to a Japanese song she knew, "Wait. You know what they're saying?"

"Yes. I'm able to understand twenty different languages. Included Chinese and Madrin," Ogre Child said.

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you that," Carley told Leah walking out of the changing room she was in.

"Yeah, I gu-whoa!" Leah said in mid sentence as her and Ogre Child saw what wearing as Carley was amazed at what her friend waiting for her was wearing. Carley wore a dark red kimono that had a dragon going across the front and back of it. Her black and red hair was tied up in a bun with two chopsticks

"You look beautiful!" Leah said making Carley lightly blush at the compliment with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Leah. You, too, in a handsome way," Carley said as Leah straightened her dark blue hat.

"Ready to go?" Leah asked.

"Yeah." Carley opened a different portal back to the human world as her and Leah went through it back to Carley's house and to the party.


End file.
